I Will Remember You
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: He will always be remembered


Disclaimer: Not mine

Title: I Will Remember You

Spoilers: A quote from Pilot

Summary: He will always be remembered

Author's Note: Bolded words are flashbacks and the Italics are the song lyrics. The song is Sarah McLachlan's 'I Will Remember You'

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_  
  
New York's Missing Persons team filed through the cemetery following the casket that held one of their own. They stopped in front of a headstone that read:

Martin Fitzgerald  
Beloved Son, Friend and Husband  
You Will Always Be Remembered

Sam stood behind Martin's family between Danny and Vivian. She was trying not to cry but the tears still fell. She stared at the word 'husband' on the headstone. They weren't married but Sam had asked his family to put that. The world felt so cold and empty without him. All Sam wanted was to feel Martin's arms around her one last time.  
  
_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
_  
  
Gone. Martin was gone. All Sam had left of him was memories, the good and bad. The first time they met, their first date, kiss and so many more Sam never wanted to forget. Somehow she knew he was the one the minute they met but she continued to fight her feelings.  
  
**"All right, as you all know, we have a new member of the team joining us today-Martin Fitzgerald. Let's make sure we give him the frosty welcome all rookies deserve." Jack said.  
Sam checked out the new guy. Brown hair, blue eyes, cute. Definitely cute. He looked at Sam, making eye contact with her. He smiled. A tingle ran down her spine as Sam looked away, blushing.**  
  
_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
_  
  
A lone tear escaped and fell down her cheek. In front of her, Martin's mother began crying uncontrollably as the priest began speaking. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_  
  
**"So what do you want in your life, Sam?" Martin asked as they walked in Central Park.  
Sam looked around them. "I don't know."  
Martin laughed. "I find that hard to believe."  
"Fine." Sam stopped in front of him. "I want..."  
"You want what?" He pressed.  
"I want someone who loves me." Sam said, but inside she was screaming, _I want you to love me_.  
"Really?" He asked. The look in his eyes...  
"Yeah. I do."  
He couldn't tell her now. Not now. But he knew he loved her. From the start he did.  
Sam knows he loves her. From the start she knew.**  
  
_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_  
  
He didn't tell her then but he did eventually. People were beginning to approach the casket now. Sam stayed rooted to her spot, drowning in her memories of Martin. He was the one that finally allowed her to live her life.  
  
_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was darkness, deep and endless nights  
You gave me everything you had, ohh you gave me light_  
  
**"I love you Sam." Martin told her.  
Sam froze. Did he...? He...?  
"Sam?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "No, you can't love me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..." Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I know I'll lose you."  
Martin shook his head. "No, you won't."  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
He hugged her, holding her tightly to him. "Because I won't let you."  
Sam let out a small laugh. "I love you, Martin. I love you so much."  
**  
  
But she did lose him. So many times she wished she could go back to the past and let the bullet hit her instead of have him survive but she couldn't. Martin brought the light she needed in her dark life. Now he was gone.  
  
_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_  
  
Danny approached the casket, placing a flower above it. "I'll watch her for you, Martin. Take care of yourself wherever you are."  
He stepped back. It was Sam's turn. With legs that didn't seem to support her, she walked up to the casket. She placed a white rose beside Danny's. She struggled to find the right words.  
"I love you, Martin. And I miss you so much."  
She walked back to her spot beside Danny. As they began to lower the casket into the ground, Sam couldn't control it anymore. She was falling but Danny caught her. She was sobbing, crying for Martin as Danny held her.  
  
_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_  
  
Two weeks later, Sam kneeled in front of Martin's grace. She placed a red rose above it. With her finger, she traced the word 'husband'.  
"It's been two weeks and I still miss you." Sam said, tears forming and falling. "I don't know what to do but Danny's watching me and I know you are, too. Sometimes I go to your apartment just to be near you."  
Sam choked back a sob. "I love you, Martin with all my heart and soul and I will always remember you for everything you did for me. I know you'll remember me."  
Sam got up and walked back to her car. 


End file.
